lbtthenewseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LBT-Red Mountain Mystery
It is a busy day at the Red Mountain Quarry and as Rhett is pulling away from the transver platforms with his loaded trucks, the keystone from a bridge comes tumbling down from above. One of the tinysaurs is travelling towards the crumbling bridge with his heavy slate cars which push him onto the bridge. He just manages to clear the bridge before it gives way. Lizzie thunders down the line at high speed, knocking into walls on his way. When he comes to a stop, she is badly scratched, but not hurt. Rhett on the other hand has not been so lucky and his locomotive has been derailed by rubble from the bridge. His Loco is in need of urgent repair. On Michael's branch line, Michael is working with his passenger train when a small red car lurches around the bend carrying the manger. Michael is surprised, but the manger explains that it is Motor #1, a new track inspection vehicle. He tells Michael that Rhett has been involved in an accident and that he is to take his place working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Michael hurries to the quarry and spends the day working hard with his tinysaur friends. When evening arrives, Thomas takes his trucks to Oceanside Docks and returns to the Great Valley for the night. The next morning, Michael is shunting trucks in the quarry when a mysterious little black engine darts from a tunnel. Thomas introduces himself, but it does not reply and quickly rattles into another tunnel. Michael asks Handel who the green engine is, but Handel tells Michael he must have mistaken it for a runaway mineral car and hurries away. Later on, Thomas sees the little black engine emerge from behind a shed. He calls out to him, but the little engine races away. Michael decides to ask Bid Daddy 'The manger of the red mountain quarry' about the engine, but he hastily tells Michael that it must have been a mountain goat and he runs quickly away. Thomas makes his way to Skitter, in hope that he will be able to tell him about the little engine. Just then, the little engine reappears and screeches to a halt. The little engine freezes and stares at Michael before reversing into a tunnel. Michael chases it all around the quarry, but the little engine is just too quick for him. Soon, Lizzie puffs along the line, accidentally blocking the little engine's path making him back into a tunnel. Lizzie calls out "I'm sorry, Forney!". Michael overhears and realises that the little dinosaurs knew about the black engine all the time. Michael later confronts Rocky and Dusty and asks him who Luke is, why he keeps puffing away, and why none of the others will talk about him. The tinysaurs decides that since Michael is a friend, he can be let in on the secret. They tell Michael that long ago forney's driver did something very bad and he thinks if anyone finds him, he will be sent away from the Great Valley forever. That night, Michael asks his friends at the story campfire, what the worst thing a human or dinosaur could do. They think hard and Michael recalls the time that Thomas ignored a danger sign and fell down a mine, but it was not bad enough for him to be sent away for good. The next morning,The Red Mountain Quarry is very busy. A crane is moving stones from Blondin Bridge. Thomas wheeshes in to find the tinysaurs complaining to the manger that their engines needing new coats of paint after his working hard with them. Michael tells Skitter that he has asked his friends and they have all decided that nothing is bad enough for a human or dinosaur to be sent away forever. Skitter turns stern and asks Michael if he has told his friends about forney. Michael says that he has not told them and that he wants to help him and be his friend. The tinysaurs are satisfied and reverses down the line. He does not see a crane lifting rocks across his track. Michael shouts out a warning and Skitter manages to stop just in time. Skitter thanks Michael who is pleased that Skitter is able to trust him. As Thomas works, Forney puffs out of hiding and pulls up alongside Michael. He apologises for hiding and tells him that he was scared. Then asks him if they can be friends. Michael is very pleased and the two engines work together contently. Suddenly, the sound of a horn echoes around the quarry. This startles forney who quickly goes into hiding. Motor #1 whizzes around the bend carrying both the GVRR manger and the GVNGRR manger and pulls up beside Thomas. The two controllers thank Michael for his hard work and tell him that Rhett is now fixed and will be resuming his usual duties at the quarry. With that, it rattles away. Michael rolls over to Forney's tunnel and says goodbye. Thomas asks him about what he did to fear being sent away from Sodor. The little engine promises to tell Michael if he tells no one else. Michael agrees to keep the secret and he tells him that it all happened when he first arrived in the Great Valley. On the boat he arrived on, there was a american yellow engine who spoke a different language that Luke could not understand. When they arrived at the docks, the men wanted to lift the yellow engine off first, but an excited Forney asks to be lifted off first. The dockers agreed. Luke pauses ominously. Michael asks Forney to continue. Then he tells Michael that he knocked the yellow engine into the sea. He then recalls having to go to the Steamworks, but all he could think about was the yellow engine. The yellow engine was left in the sea for a long time and when he was finally lifted out, he was rusty and ruined. The yellow engine was never seen again and Luke assumes he must have been sent to the scrap yard as he was not fit to work. Suddenly, Michael hears Skitter shouting at Rhett who bolts out from behind some trucks. Michael questions what Rhett is doing and the longneck shutters that he has come to take over from Michael and he speeds away. Michael looks back towards Forney, but the little engine has vanished. Thomas calls a final goodbye into the tunnel and leaves. The next morning, Thomas asks Ruby to work on his branch line while he sets out to find the yellow engine. At the GVRR Dieselworks, Michael spots loads of steam engine parts, but none of them yellow. As Michael rolls out onto the forecourt, he hears something that makes his spine run cold. Rhett is telling Topsy all about forney and what he had done all those years ago. Topsy is adamant that he does not want an engine that is capable of knocking another engine into the sea in his valley. He tells Rhett that they will tell the manger who will tell the GVNGRR manger and together they will send Forney away forever. Michael does not want to hear another word and steams away as fast as he can. A Tyrannosaurs sees Michael, and he must find out what tricky Thomas is doing. As Michael wheeshes down the line, he remembers that forney had said the yellow engine was rusty after the incident. He concludes that a rusty engine would have been taken to the GVRR Steamworks. When Thomas puffs in, he asks Victor if he can recall fixing a yellow engine that had fallen into the sea who spoke a different language. He stops dead in his tracks and makes an exclamation in Spanish. Thomas realises that He was the yellow engine's that had fallen into the sea. Thomas insists that Victor tell him what really happened. So Victor takes a deep breath and tells Thomas the story. It is the same story up until the end. Victor tells Thomas that a big wave broke the weak chains holding him to the ship's deck. Victor remembers calling to the dock workers, but they could not understand his language. As Luke was being lifted, he swayed on the end of the hook and knocked into Victor who could do nothing to prevent himself from slipping into the sea. Because of the bad weather, Victor was left underwater for a long time and when he was taken out, he was in a terrible state. As no one could understand him, Victor decided to learn English and, since he was in need of a repaint, his first word was "red" as that was the colour he wanted to be. Thomas races away from the Steamworks, determined to reach the Red Mountain Quarry before Rhett and Topsy. As he arrives, Forney puffs out from the quarry hills to greet Michael who calls out that he has spoken to Victor about the incident...but he is unable to say any more. Skitter interrupts him and tells Michael that he had made a promise not to mention Forney to the other engines. All the engines are cross, including Luke. They all tell Michael that he is not their friend anymore. Then a roar echoes around the quarry and a hungry t-rex runs behind Michael with Veloci. Michael looks up and jumps for Forney at the top of a hill. Thomas tells the tinysaurs to get out of the quarry. But he knows the tinysaurs will not let him explain his side of the story as they feel that Michael has let them down. Michael puffs over to the foot of the hill and begs the crane operator to lift him onto the transver platform so that he can reach Forney and explain to him. It starts to pull Michael and his handcar slowly up the hill. The t-rex bashes a cliffside, making some of the track fall to the ground. As He reaches the top of the incline, He shoots off the platform to chase after Forney, but Michael has forgotten that the lines in the hills are for narrow gauge wheels only. Thomas tries to back onto the platform, but his wheels cannot grip. Instead, Thomas rolls forwards and is soon hanging dangerously over the cliff's edge. Michael falls off the cliff, but luckly grabs a branch, dangling over the mouth the t-rex. Forney's driver throws a rope and Michael grabs it, and Forney careful pulls Michael back to safety. Soon the DPF arrives and arrest the T-rex and veloci making Michael laugh in relief, but he is not out of danger yet. As He rolls onto the transver platform platform again, Forney slips onto the platform too. The platform groans under the weight of the handcar and forney and gives way. The two friends hurtle towards the quarry floor at a tremendous rate. The transver machine's operator tugs at the controls in order to slow down the platform. It finally bounces to a stop at a lower level of the quarry. Everyone cheers and blow whistles, pleased that no one was hurt. However, none of them notice that Rhett and Topsy had disappeared. Suddenly, Motor #1 arrives carrying the manger and the GVNGRR manger. The manger is furious to find Michael causing confusion and delay at the quarry, instead of working his branch line. He orders the crane to lift Michael and Forney down. Rhett walks to explain to the manger about Forney. Rhett tells the manger that Forney had pushed an engine into the sea. Michael does not have time to reply before Topsy's locomotive enters the quarry, pushing Victor on a flatbed. Victor has come to meet an engine he has not seen in a very long time. He tells Forney that he did not push him off the boat, he slipped off and it was an accident. Forney does not believe that Victor is the same engines as the one that plummeted into the sea until Victor speaks in his native language. Forney is happy for the first time in a long time and he tells the mangers that Michael is his hero and his friend. A few days later, Michael goes to the Steamworks. Forney is there with Victor who jokes that he has found a yellow engine. Lizzie then comes out of the Steamworks smiling. She has been given a new coat of bright yellow paint. Michael beams and everyone chuckles, "A bright new colour really does mean a new life for friends" Red Mountain Mystery Song Lyrics Everyday Down In The Quarry Working, Working, Working So Hard Haul Thoses Loads, Careful Don't Hurry Everyone Will Play A Part But Deep Inside The Old Tunnels A Locomotive Hides Away Too Scared To Come Out And See Us, Too Scared To Say His Name... Come Sing Along!!! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! A Secret In Those Hills. Come Sing Along!!! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! A Secret In Those Hills! 'Instrumental' All Of The Tiny-saurs, Decide To The Tell The Teenager About The Little Black Forney, From His Start To His Very End So Michael Want's To Be Useful, Give Forney A Helping Hand To Find That Old Yellow Steamer And Get The Answers If He Can... Come Sing Along!!! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! A Secret In Those Hills. Come Sing Along!!! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! A Secret In Those Hills! 'Istrumental' Come Sing Along!!! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! A Secret In Those Hills. Come Sing Along!!! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! RED MOUNTAIN MYSTERY! A Secret In Those Hills! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!! WOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!! WOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!! 'Song Ends'